Friends 4-Ever
by 94stars
Summary: So, you've finished everything on your Friendship List and seek more frolic and fun? Well, look no further! Now you can have a book full of nonsensical ideas! We guarantee that by the end of this book, you—and your friend—should be able to finish by January!
1. Introduction

_"Well, since we've finished everything on the list, I figured I could make up a new one! I've already filled up this book with ideas!"  
>—SpongeBob SquarePants, "Dying For Pie"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

So, you've finished everything on your _Friendship List_ and seek more frolic and fun? Wish that you and your friend could have so much fun that you can drown in it? Driven by guilt that your best friend is going to die in some sort of fiery explosion due to your sheer carelessness as a friend? Do these happen to be his final hours to live?

Well, look no further! Now you can have a book full of nonsensical ideas! _Friends 4-Ever_ is designed to help you, and your friend, find fun all year round after you've completed all of the tasks on your _Friendship List_.

We guarantee that by the end of this book, you—and your friend—should be able to finish by January!

Or by the time you explode. Whichever one comes first.

* * *

><p><strong>About the Participants:<strong>

There are usually two types of friends who offer to model for these kinds of books. One who is patient, kind, understanding, and eager to demonstrate for our readers all of the activities listed within this book, even if it means begging and groveling his best friend to participate with him.

He is also the one who contributed most of his ideas to this book, and posses co-authorship...

…And one who really wishes that he didn't leave a certain pie sitting on his boss' desk so that he wouldn't have to be doing these ludicrous activities right now. ***The names in this book have been withheld to protect the privacy of those individuals—but we'll just call him… Squidward.**

They've kindly volunteered their time to help demonstrate just what this book is about.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Details:<strong>

Sometimes you will need additional items to do some of these activities. You can find what you will need under the, **Things You Will Need** tab. You can also look underneath the, **For More Fun** tab for additional ways on how to make the activity even more fun.

This book holds 120 activities. There are 10 for each month, starting at February. We hope that your days are filled with nautical fun from these suggestions. Readers from all over the world—water, or air-breathers—are encouraged to try these activities with their own best friend.

However, we are not responsible for any liability or criminal prosecution brought upon you as a result of conducting some of the activities listed in this book.

It is not our fault that air-breathers who watch the show lack the simple notion of common sense.

Sincerely,

The Authors,  
>-<em>94stars<em>, and **[****name withheld****, but he is not yellow and certainly does not live in a pineapple in case you already made said blatant assumption].**


	2. February

_February_

Weather wise, February is always the most brutal time of the year. So be sure to bundle up and stay warm if you have fins or tentacles. Remember: safety is quintessential for the most fun with Your Friend!

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #1:<strong>  
>Build a Snowman Together<p>

Building snowmen—as far as you know—came from the ancient tradition of making muddy snow figures in front of one's house to scare off predators in the cold and wet season of February. Today, it is one the most classic ways to have fun with friends in the snow.

**Things You Will Need:**  
>Your Friend, 1 sea carrot, some coal, a top hat, 1 scarf, and some good packing snow.<p>

**Directions:**  
>Start by making a snowman. Gather up three good piles of snow on the ground, and then stack them on top of each other, ascending from largest to smallest. For best results, make sure that your three piles are roughly 3-4, 2-3, and 1-2 feet in diameter. Once the foundation to your snowman has been built, place the sea carrot in the center of his face for his nose. Next, place 2 pieces of coal on his face for eyes. Then, place pieces of coal below his nose for his mouth. After the face to your snowman is done, place the top hat on your snowman's head. Next, wrap the scarf around your snowman's neck to keep your snowman warm. Finally, place 2 sticks in his sides for his arms.<p>

Your snowman is finished! Be sure to give him a name.

**For More Fun:**  
>Snowmen are prone to get lonely due to frequent isolation and weather-induced depression. To prevent this from happening, have you and Your Friend make him a snowwoman to keep him company. To build a snowwoman, you will need Your Friend, 1 sea carrot, some more coal, a wig of any style or color you please, and pink or purple earmuffs.<p>

**Directions:**  
>Follow all of the steps above to build a snowman, only this time, place the wig on top of the head instead of a top , place the pink or purple earmuffs over the wig. <em>(The color of the earmuffs are merely a suggestion to express her femininity, and are designed to let everyone know that she is a girl).<em>Finally, place 2 sticks in her sides for arms, just like you did with the snowman. It's not advisable to make them hold hands on the first interaction. Let them to get to know each other first. Then, if all goes well, perhaps they will feel more comfortable showing their affection for each other on the next interaction.

Your snowpeople look great. They should just call you the Matchmaker!

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #2:<strong>  
>Crochet Together<p>

This isn't your grandma's crocheting we're talking about. However, feel free to borrow her kit for you and Your Friend.

**Things You Will Need:**  
>Your Friend, a crochet hook, a crochet net, 1 inch pieces of yarn.<p>

**Directions:**  
>Place a piece of yarn behind a square on the crochet net, and use the crochet hook to pull it forward through the square notch. It should lock in a small knot in place. Keep doing this until you fill the net with a design.<p>

You and Your Friend can spend all afternoon doing this. Feel free to use whatever designs you'd like, or make some up yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #3:<strong>  
>Watch Snow Fall Outside<p>

Are you and Your Friend stuck inside on a cold winter day with nothing to do? Never fear! Watching snow has been sort of scientifically proven to reduce both stress, and minimize health complications.

**Things You Will Need:**  
>Your Friend, a window, and a seat big enough for both of you.<p>

**Directions:**  
>Sit on the seat with Your Friend, and look out the window.<br>Watch.

**For More Fun:**  
>What could kill the time better than to give all of the snowflakes names? Be sure to not use the same name twice, for every snowflake is different. If you run out of name to use, start using last names.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #4:<strong>  
>Try on Shoes at the Mall<p>

For added fun, trade with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #4:<strong>  
>Have an old movie marathon together<p>

The only things you will need for this activity is Your Friend, and a television set, but feel free to break out the popcorn, hot chocolate, and a few blankets as well.

Pick whichever movies you and Your Friend would like to watch together, but usually ones that were made between 1945 and 1960 seem to work the best for this time of year.

Our personal genre recommendations for February include film noirs, anything in black and white, musicals, dramas, and light romantic comedies.

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #5:<strong>  
>Put on a Sock Puppet Show Together<p>

Sometimes it's not enough to live the events in your life once—but why not make it twice? Three times, if everyone demands an encore? Surely you and Your Friend have a special relationship that's worth telling a story with.

If Your Friend has a theatric side, this will give him a chance to express it. If he refuses and claims that this activity is a ridiculous waste of time, it just means that he's shy and doesn't want to put his emotions in the spotlight in front of an audience.

**Things You Will Need:**  
>Your Friend, a few old socks, scissors, glue, google eyes, yarn, and a few buttons.<br>_Note: that old television set that you used as a puppet stage when you were beginning to get angry with Your Friend that he was mooching you off while he was living with you, may come in handy, too._

**Directions:**  
>To start, use the scissors to cut several pieces of yarn into any desired length that you want for your sock puppet. Then use the glue to place them on. Glue on two google eyes.<p>

You can create all sorts of sock puppets with Your Friend. Sock puppets of yourself, Your Friends, co-workers, neighbors, and peers are good places to start.

Use the old television set to put on your show. If you're stuck on what to act out, some ideas are how you two met, what a typical day is like between the two of you, and whatever sort of nautical adventures you two got into today.

Be sure to be as exaggerated as possible.

**For More Fun:**  
>Stuffed animals and pet snails make the best audiences.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #6:<strong>  
>Have a contest to see how long both of you can stand on your head<p>

If Your Friend refuses, do remind him that his chances of winning are in his favor due to the enormous shape of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #7:<strong>  
>Have a Snowball Fight Together<p>

Snowball fights are a good way to get exercise in the winter months, as well as having fun. If Your Friend expresses his conviction that snowball fights are for immature children, enlighten him that fighting is for adults andchildren. Note that other nearby friends, are welcome to join in. The more the merrier!

**Directions:**  
>Start by gathering up a small amount snow in your hands, and pack it into a <em>ball<em> shape. Cubes, pyramids, and genetic models are not recommended. Make it about the size of a baseball.

Throw it playfully at Your Friend, avoiding his face.

**For More Fun:**  
>It's also advisable to build a fort for protection.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #7:<strong>  
>Look through your old stamp collection, then stick them on each other's noses!<p>

**For More Fun:**  
>See how many stamps each of you can stick on each other. Whoever holds the most stamps wins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #8:<strong>  
>Make musical instruments out of the contents of your kitchen<p>

Here is Your Friend's opportunity to let his passion for music shine. Any old cooking ware that's lying around in your kitchen will do. Metal pots and pans are the highly recommended choice, and wooden spoons are the suggested tools to strike percussion. Make musical instruments out of the contents of your kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #9:<strong>  
>Add new items to the classic game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors."<p>

If Your Friend is frustrated that the _new rules _that you've invented don't make any sense, it just means that he's jealous that he didn't think of them first. Be as outrageously creative with your rules as you possibly can.

* * *

><p><strong>Idea #10:<strong>  
>Communicate only in pig-Latin with each other for the remainder of the day.<p>

**For More Fun:**  
>Send each other secret messages in pig-Latin… <em>in<em> Latin.


End file.
